A History of MicroWiki
Work in Progress. To help go to the talk page. A History of MicroWiki by Parker I. What is this? This is the first attempt at a comprehensive and complete history of the MicroWiki and the nations within it. It was created by Parker I on October 24, 2010. It is currently a Work In Progress. Chapter 1: The Early Days Foundation MicroWiki first began on May 25, 2005 (According to the Main Page history). It was intended as "a database of micronations, small nations, created for various purposes, that simulate the proceedings of a real country." The wiki was created by a user who went by the name of Monsterfurby. According to his user page (which hasn't been updated since August 18, 2006) his real name is Fabian Maximilian Schneider. Unfortunately, his biography page has been deleted, and there is no other records of his life in micronations. He appears to be affilitated with one of the following micronations: *Empire of Sereya *Holy Empire of Tritoneakamia *Umoria Arlberg Arlberg was a micronation that soon joined the wiki in September 2005. Arlberg's articles fortunately remain on the wiki, and can be accessed by the public. According to their self-published page, Arlberg was founded as the Socialist Republic of Arlberg in 2003. They became known as the United Republic of Arlberg in 2005. The page implies close ties with Satirocity. Arlberg dissolved before the golden age of the wiki, all the way back in early 2006. Carpathian Empire Another early micronation, called the Carpathian Empire, joined the wiki in September 2005. The Empire still retains a page on the wiki today. They claimed that the Empire "would eventually be officially recognised by the World, and (possibly) be among the most powerful nations on Earth." Obviously, their plans were never realized, and the Empire was never heard from 10 days after it's founding. Cyberia Cyberia entered the wiki in its early stage, and claims to be founded in 1997. They have a large presence online, however, they have not had much of an impact on the wiki, and, although they have a long history documented elsewhere, they are not notable for the wiki's history. Bolsvandia Bolsvandia was active on the wiki for a short time, however, it is notable because of its leader's work to clean up pages. The leader of Bolsvandia created the original Nation Template. The Nation Template has become defunct because of the better Nation 2 Template, but the original was the main template of the wiki for a long time. Beardmonkeya The next notable nation on the wiki was Beardmonkeya. This nation, although not very serious, appears to have been active until July 11, 2006. They sought sovereignty over Schjetman Reef, an island in the Pacific ocean. Tallini joins the Wiki On April 1, 2006, Cesidio Tallini joined the wiki. Still a semi-active editor, and he joined under TTF-Bucksfan in 2006. He now controls Independent Long Island (ILI) and the UMMOA. TTF-Bucksfan founded the former Fifth World Council (5WC), which later morphed into the Fifth World Community, the world's first diaxenospitia. Satirocity It appears that the founder, MonsterFurby was close friends with the user Funkybrain2, who apparently founded Satriocity. Satirocity technichally joined the wiki in April 2006. All of Satriocity's articles have been deleted by Ptrcancer (now known to be Robert Lethler, see chapter ?), due to their total lack of seriousness. Unfortunately, this means that research cannot uncover much of Satirocity's secrets. According to the deletion log of some pages, Satirocity founded the United Chatham Park Micronations. The UCPM claimed to contain: Tycoonia, the United States of America, Happy Tree Friends Land, and Amokolia. Satirocity was the main manager of the wiki between May 2006 and June 2006 Amokolia Amokolia was a MicroWiki nation that joined the wiki in 2006. Amokolia claims to be founded in 2004 by Jess Heimer. Amokolia appears to be inactive as of 2007.